This Shouldn't Happen
by Enelya Elendil
Summary: A four chapter story from 'Morganville Vampired book 1'. Mature content, see the rating if you are not of age, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **OK so no one will most likely ever read this but I will have written one lemon so yeah for me.

This is from 'Glass Houses' (which doesn't belong to me but to Rachel Caine) the first book in the Morganville Vampire Series which is an absolutely amazing book. I haven't read the rest yet but as soon as I can I will.

In my opinion, the scene with Shane and Claire in Claire's bedroom could have been taken another way. This is what I think could have happened, although I don't think that it would fit in with the rest of the book but oh well.

This begins right after the heavy make-out scene between Shane and Claire.

**This Shouldn't Happen…**

As Shane stepped away and headed for the door Claire she gained a sudden boldness and quickly said, "Shane, please don't go."

He looked up at here as she stood in that to-thin yet oh so short shirt and saw that in her innocent eyes she meant what she said.

"This shouldn't happen Claire, it….it's just…just not…" But he never got to complete his statement because before he could even think when her sweet, warm lips were pressed to his.

With that his control was lost altogether. He melted into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms around her slight frame. Pulling back they smiled at each other and Shane silently reached behind them to shut and lock the door.

Shane then bent his head to capture her lips yet again. As he gently ran his tongue across the seam of her lips and they parted allowing him to explore her mouth.

Moaning, their tongues dueled and fought for dominance. In the end Shane won the battle only moments before the need to breath got the better of them.

Gasping for breath the two found that they were now standing mere inches away from the bed. Looking to her eyes for permission, which she gave, and slowly yet deliberately Shane pulled Claire down on the bed atop him.

"All you have to do is say the word and I will stop." Shane told the girl in his arms. '_Even if it kills me.'_ he thought as he felt her soft body molded into his.

Closing his eyes and moaning softly enciting a smile from Claire. She placing feather-light kisses from the base of his neck to his ear where she whispered, "I wouldn't do that, not to you."

Pulling back slightly Claire found his lips drawing yet another moan from the young man below her.

Shane quickly flipped them over and locked his lips with hers. His hands started at her shoulders and moved down her arms to her hips. Pulling her closer, he began to pull up her to-short shirt.

He moved his mouth to the base of her neck as he splayed his hands over her ribcage. Claire's breathing rate increased as Shane's skilled lips moved up and down the side of her neck.

Shane let out a sigh and pulled back to look into the eyes of the beautiful girl below him. She saw what he wanted to say but couldn't, so she said it for him.

"You can't do this can you? At least not now."

"I'm sorry Claire, truly I am but….I just can't…well I can…but you know…I just…" His stuttering was interrupted by the unbelievably soft lips meeting his.

Pulling back Claire smiled and said, "It's ok Shane, I understand really."

Groaning Shane slowly rose looking at Claire in time to see her pulling down her shirt. With a blush spreading over his tan face he turned toward the door.

"Shane." Claire called softly causing Shane to turn slightly to the girl lying on her bed.

"Yes Claire."

"Thank you, for tonight. You really made me feel……uh…..never mind. I just wanted to thank you." She said hastily turning a deep crimson.

"What did I make you feel? Please tell me." Shane was giving her a look that made her knees weak.

"You made me feel….beautiful." she said softly looking at the floor. When she heard laughter she looked up with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Claire that's not what I meant..." Shane said as he rushed back to her side. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh; it just surprised me is all. No one has ever said something like that to me before; ever."

"No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Claire said with a smile.

"Are we ok then?" Shane asked holding her at arms length to study her reaction.

With her angelic smile she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You can go." Leaning forward she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Claire."

With this Shane stood and walked to the door and unlocked it, he turned to tell Claire to come lock the door behind him but she was standing there waiting. Sighing Shane walked out the door and Claire slowly shut and locked it.

There was a thump on the other side of the door, meaning Shane was sitting in hall. Claire took a deep breath and walked back to her bed. Suddenly she was incredibly tired.

What do you think?

Is it any good at all?

Please let me know what think about it and if there is anything that you think that I could improve on. Also if you want to know more about this book that I wrote this on I will be more that happy to help you out.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to continue this story since it was a one-shot but since a few people have asked for another chapter I decided to try. Let me know if it's any good or if I should just leave it as it was. It's not very long and requires some imagination but…..hopefully it works. Shane might be a little OOC but hopefully it's not too bad.

Chapter Two

Shane sat on the floor outside the Claire's door. With a groan he placed his head in his hands, his body just couldn't seem to understand that he couldn't go back in the room with Claire but his mind knew why. The little voice in his head was telling him it would be wrong to go back into Claire's room. But that voice in his head was slowly being beaten out by his body need to know what _could_ happen.

Abruptly Shane stood and walked back to his room. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. Closing his eyes Shane leaned his forehead against his door as the scene in Claire's room played out in his mind. With sigh Shane opened his eyes and looked down the hall at the door he had just left. That same door was the only boundary keeping him from seeing the girl of his dreams.

The longer Shane stood in the hall staring at that door the voice telling him to go in his room and go to bed got fainter and less certain. Finally that little voice in his head gave in and said go to the door, ask her to make this choice for you. Taking a deep breath, Shane walked back to the door and knocked.

Claire heard the faint knock and her heart skipped a beat.

_Shane. _The name sent shivers down her spine.

Claire rushed to the door but before she could open it Shane's voice drifted through the wood.

"Claire……I…I need to know something before you open the door."

Claire could hear the hitch in his voice and she knew what he wanted to know. He didn't want to spend the night in his room as much as he had thought. Claire had not been able to stop thinking about Shane since he had left her room and she had already made her decision. Without hesitation Claire opened the door.

"Claire…..you should really think about this…I mean this…I can't sto…." The word was caught in his throat as Claire pressed her lips to his. Her kiss wasn't the innocent caress it had been earlier. This kiss was demanding almost aggressive. With a groan Shane allowed himself to be pulled into the room.

Claire slowly pulled back and looked into Shane's eyes and said, "Shane I have been thinking about this. I thought about it before you came, when you were here and after you left. I made my choice, now you just have to make yours."

Her voice was pitched low and sexy and her eyes held a combination of innocence and lust. Shane could never have imagined that those two feelings could combine or that they would turn him like they did.

Running his hand down Claire's face he said, "I think you're the sexiest women I have ever known."

Claire laughed and said, "I think you must have me confused with someone else. I mean Shane I'm nothing compare to……well anyone really."

"Claire….can I be sorta forward with you….and I mean _really_ forward?" Shane asked with a devious grin on his face.

With a skeptic look on her face Claire slowly nodded her head.

Shane brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. He then placed her hand on his chest and guided it down to his stomach where he held it

"I have never had anyone look at me the way you do and I have never had one look make me feel like this." As he said this he took her hand lower, past his waste band, to show her his reaction to her look.

Claire's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across her face. When Claire won't look at him Shane removed her hand and said, "I'm sorry. Maybe I pushed you too fast."

Claire took her hand away from Shane's and he was sure she was going to ask him to leave her alone forever.

A hand travelled a path down his stomach and continued down to caress him in the most intimate way. Claire gently squeezed him he thought he just might go up in flames. Without removing her hand Claire leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "You didn't push me to fast…..I promise."

"Claire are you sure you're new at this?" Shane asked through gritted teeth.

"I've never done this before; in fact I've barely even kissed a guy before you." Claire said as her fingers began to dance across his member making him tremble.

"You could have fooled me." Shane said as he thrust his hips forward instinctively gaining a nervous chuckle from the girl holding him.

Claire removed her hand from his front and shifted so that his burning desire was pressed firmly against her stomach. She reached up and framed his face with her hands and smiled as she lean up and licked his lower lip. Unable to hold back any longer Shane pulled her tighter against him kissed her with uninhibited passion.

"Well sweetheart, if you really are new at this then I have so many…._fun_ things to teach you." Shane said his intentions for the night clearly evident.

What do you think of this? If you like this type of direction then perhaps I'll write a third chapter. Let me know if this is what you wanted or if it was better before I added this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but after getting all your reviews asking me to continue I couldn't help but comply with your wishes. Here is the chapter that you requested and hopefully you enjoy it.

PS Please be kind because this is my first attempt at a lemon

**Disclaimer:** Morganville Vampires is not mine, I just use the characters lol

*******

"_Well sweetheart, if you really are new at this then I have so many….__fun__ things to teach you." Shane said his intentions for the night clearly evident._

Claire smiled at Shane's words, her stomach clenched, whether from anticipation or something else she couldn't tell.

"What kind of fun things?" Claire asked him softly.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you." Shane told her as he leaned down and took possession of her mouth.

Before, Claire had taken the lead, this time was _far_ different. Shane took total control. The door was behind Shane, but not for long. Within moments Claire felt the door at her back and Shane's hard body pressed against her.

Moaning Claire melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck; drawing him closer. He nipped at her bottom lip encouraging her to open for him. She parted her lips slightly and Shane took full advantage.

His tongue penetrated her mouth, exploring every crevice and making Claire shudder at the pleasure it caused. Breaking contact, Shane kissed a path along her jaw. Nipping at her ear, he savored her sharp intake of breath and continued to make his way down her neck.

"Te…tell me what….what you…want to….to tea…"

"What I want to teach you? Hmmm….I wouldn't even know where to start." Shane murmured against her throat.

"Okay…..should we….you know….move to the bed?"

Her broken and breathy speech made him smile.

"If that would make you….happier….by all means…" Shane placed one last kiss on her fluttering pulse before he stepped back to allow her to walk to the bed. Still trembling, Claire took a deep breath and started to walk toward the bed.

Shane watched her walk; she was unsteady on her feet which gave him a purely male satisfaction.

Claire reached the bed and then looked back at Shane with a smile on her face that made his stomach clench and his pulse to pound in his ears. Without a word Claire pulled her comforter to the end of the bed and then she sat on the bed facing him. Never taking her eyes form him Claire slowly laid down on the bed, motioning for Shane to join her.

With a smile Shane reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head as he walked across the room. Shane sank into the mattress and leaned over to brush his lips over hers. He moved to lie down but Claire pressed her hands into his chest and forced him onto his back.

Claire shifted until she was straddling him and then placed her hands on his shoulders. She slowly ran her hands down his chest exploring the muscle that tensed under ministrations. Enjoying Shane's responses to her new found boldness; Claire moved her hands to his abdomen. She then leaned down to press a kiss to the base of his neck.

Smiling, Claire rolled her hips inciting a groan and causing his hips jerk against her.

His reaction caused a blush to color her cheeks even as her hands wandered lower, soon finding the waistband of his sweats. As soon as she started to toy with the elastic Shane flipped them over.

Shane loved the look of shock on her face, and that her shirt had ridden up to reveal her creamy white thighs. With one hand he held most of his weight off her and with the other he bent her knee and brought it close to his hip so he could shift closer to her.

"I want to see _all _of you….but I don't want to…to…scare…" Shane's stuttering was interrupted by Claire's hands gripping the edge of her shirt and lifting it up to reveal her flat stomach. Shane stopped her, the confused look on her face making him smile.

"Shane, you're kinda confusing me." Claire said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want to scare you away."

Claire reached up and nipped at his lower lip and whispered, "That's not something you should worry about."

"It won't happen again." He vowed.

Shane finally pushed the nagging voice in his head away and molded both of his hands over Claire's smooth stomach. Leaning down to capture her mouth, Shane slowly began to move his hands up her body, taking the shirt with him.

As Shane caressed the underside of her breasts, Claire began to squirm. Pulling his head back Shane stared at the girl below him.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

She opened her eyes. There was a dazed, sexy look that made his blood pool low.

With a smile, Shane gripped the edge of her shirt and Claire raised her arms. He quickly removed the shirt and dropped it on the bed.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. He slid his hands up her smooth stomach to cup her breasts.

"Perfect…beautiful…" he whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss between her breast and then kiss and nip his way to her mouth.

Claire threaded her fingers in his hair, holding him closer. She slowly released his hair and began to explore his shoulders and chest.

Shane moved his attention to her neck. Claire moaned and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back.

Loving her every response, Shane slipped his hand lower across her abdomen and under her underwear. Cupping her heat Shane groaned and Claire gasped and tensed.

"Relax angel, I won't hurt you." Shane murmured against her lips, looking into her dazed eyes just before taking kissing her again. He knew he would never tire of her amazing mouth.

He dipped a finger into her to find her wet and pulsing. The invasion shocked Claire, but the pleasure that came from his finger slowly moving inside her made her forget everything.

A second finger joined the first and his thumb found her pulsating nub. Claire's hips began to move with Shane's hand. Pulling back from her mouth Shane muttered, "So freakin' tight…so hot…"

Claire felt something building in her and began to beg for something but she didn't know what. Shane knew, because he cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple and she came down; hard.

Waves of pleasure were crashing through her. Lightening was streaking from her core to her breast and back as Shane slowly brought her back to earth.

"That was….wow…." Claire finally said, causing Shane to laugh.

"We can stop here Claire, if you want…"Shane said, as he removed his hand from her panties.

"No way are we stopping here. I want everything you've got to give me." Claire's voice was husky and Shane felt himself get harder.

Pushing Shane onto his back again, Claire shed her panties. Then with a mischievous smile she grabbed the top of Shane's sweats and ripped them off.

Shane closed his eyes and willed his body not to move. He was thinking about going slow, it being her first time, when she wrapped her hands around him, one at the base, the other she pumping up and down him.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her in shock. She laughed at the look on his face and tighten her grip slightly, and kept moving. On a groan Shane asked, "Where the hell did you learn this? I thought you were…"

He words were lost when Claire let go of his cock and moved to straddle him. She dragged her body over his, causing him to shudder at the feeling of being skin to skin. She pressed her upper body against and her lips hovered over his.

"What were you asking me?" Claire requested, her boldness surprising even her.

"I thought you said you were a virgin?" Shane whispered as he grabbed her hips to stop her slow movements that were driving him crazy.

Laughing Claire said, "I am new at this but…" her blush confused him to no end.

"But…"

"But I read this book one time and it talked about this kind of….stuff….and I thought I'd try it. Sorry." Her blushed deeper.

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize for _that_." Shane said with a smile spreading across his face. "The only thing I want to know what freakin' book you were reading."

Claire laughed and kissed him. She started in control of the kiss, nipping at his lower lip before entwining her tongue with his. Shane then took the lead. He rolled them over released her hips. Holding most of his weight off of her Shane shifted between her legs.

She felt his broad head push against her entrance; he was bigger than she had expected. Her body tensed and Shane told her again, "Relax. I promise we'll go slow, and you say the word and we're done. Even if it kills me." He added with a half grin.

Claire took a deep breath and arched into him and pulled him back to her. Shane entered her slowly, until her felt her natural resistance.

"Hold…on…tight..." He said between kisses. He thrust straight through her barrier burying himself deep inside her. He tasted her tears, pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"We're done baby…no more…" he panted, moving away but her hands stopped him.

"Don't…don't you dare stop." She gasped out.

Shane nodded his head; words failed him.

Claire smiled and rotated her hips and taking Shane's breath away.

"Move." She told him, and he did.

He pulled out nearly all the way and then pushed back in deeper. Her body pulsed around his, burning hot silk nearly strangling him.

"More….please….Shane….please…." her words melt into moans that drove him forward. He began to thrust harder and faster, losing control. He felt her release coming, her body began to clamp down on him. Taking her mouth he thrust deep and Claire wrapped her legs around his waist holding him closer as she milked him dry.

Gasping for breath Shane rolled over on his side beside Claire. As her breathing returned to normal Claire looked at Shane and smiled. She leaned over and gently kissed him.

"What was that for?" Shane asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Just to thank you for…"

"Oh shit…" Shane said as he leapt from the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Claire asked, franticly grabbing the sheet and covering herself with it.

"You shouldn't thank me…I didn't even think…now what am I…what are _we_ going to…" Shane was pacing the room as he spoke.

"I shouldn't….what? What in the _world_ are you talking about?" Claire was starting to get worried that something was seriously wrong and there was no going back.

"Protection Claire. I didn't even think about it till now. I'm such an idiot…" Shane turned away, cursing his own stupidity, when laughter caught his attention.

Spinning around he look at Claire who was sitting on the bed laughing at him.

"You don't seem to realize what this could mean…"

"I'm on the pill Shane. I'm not stupid and you don't have to worry." Claire told him.

"Okay," he said, slowly moving to sit on the bed with her, "but I though you hadn't….that you weren't…you know…_active_."

Laughing harder Claire began to explain, "I'm not, but you see Shane I have really bad cramps…"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear anymore."

"As you wish." Claire smiled at him, drawing his gaze to her swollen lips.

Shane leaned over and softly kissed her.

"To quote you, what was that for?" she asked teasingly.

"For looking so beautiful and being so...prepared." Shane told her.

Nodding her head in agreement she got up and grabbed her robe.

"Going out?" Shane asked.

"Taking a shower." She said with a smile. Looking over her shoulder at him she asked softly, "Care to join me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Shane said jumping up and wrapping his arms around her waist form behind.

"Did that book talk about steamy hot shower…stuff…as you called?" Shane inquired as he nipped at her neck.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"We better hurry up then."

********

Okay so what do you think? Please review and tell me how I did but remember I'm new at this kind of…stuff lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Did that book talk about steamy hot shower…stuff…as you called?" Shane inquired as he nipped at her neck._

_"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"_

_"We better hurry up then."_

Giggling Claire wiggled out of Shane's arms and darted to the door. She rushed down the hall into the bathroom without glancing behind her. Shane caught her at the door. His arms went around her, stopping her from opening the door.

"I've caught you. What are you going to do now?" his husky whisper sent shivers down her spine.

"Should I tell you or just…" Claire pressed back against Shane inciting a groan and hands stopping her hips from moving.

Without a word Shane opened the bathroom door and pushed Claire in. Her laughter was cut short with a soul-searing kiss that carried them across the room to the counter. Shane lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her legs, never losing contact with her mouth.

Ripping away from his unrelenting kiss, Claire gasped for breath. Shane kissed his way down her throat.

"Shane…_Shane_…" sinking her fingers in his hair she pulled him away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shane took a step back, concern clear on his face.

"No. You do everything to well." She told him laughing. "You see I wanted to…to do…something. But you make my brain stop working the moment you kiss me."

Shane's smile had to be the biggest aphrodisiac in the world. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Claire, you can do absolutely anything you want to me."

Biting her lip, she watched her hands travel over his shoulders to his chest. Flicking his nipples as she passed incited a deep groan. Laughing, Claire continued her journey south.

"How did you manage to get these sweats back on?"

"How did _you_ get this robe on?"

"A robe is easy. It was hanging by the door and I just wrapped it around me. Sweats require more…effort."

"Well yeah but…oh damn…" the rest of his thought was lost as Claire curled her hand around him.

With her free hand, Claire placed both of Shane's hands on the counter next to her. Leaning forward whispered in his ear. "I take that as a complement."

She began stroking him from base to head oh-so slowly. Shane moved his hand to her hip.

"Oh no. You keep those hands on the counter or I stop." Pulling her hand from his sweats she leaned back against the mirror.

SLAP

Shane's hand made contact with the counter, the look in his eyes near murderous.

"Put your hand back." He said with through clenched teeth.

"Beg me." She teased.

Pausing Shane just watched her. Claire was about to say forget it and let Shane go back to leading when spoke.

"Please, please keep going. Ja…Jack me off Claire. I'm begging you. Put me out of my misery."

The power rush those words gave her was overwhelming.

"Get out of the sweats."

Quick as lightning the sweats were on the floor and his hands where flat on the counter next to her hips. Wanting to see how far she could push Claire ran her hands down body to the tie on her robe. Shane's eyes followed her every move.

Pushing her robe from her shoulders, Claire heard him growl something that may have been 'amazing' but she was too focused on the cock that was straining toward her.

Gripping him tightly at the base she drew her hand up and down. It was like velvet wrapped steel. She could feel his heartbeat against her palm.

"_Claire…_" his head feel to her shoulder. "I can't last much longer…"

Drawing her hand up and away from him was incredibly difficult. She was tempted to finish him off in her hand but she had other plans in mind.

"Stepped back baby." She murmured into his neck.

After a few deep, shuttering breaths Shane finally moved away. Claire slid of the counter, careful to not touch him, and moved to the shower. She turned on the water, got in and adjusted the temperature.

"Ummm…Claire?"

The husky question sent a shiver down her spine. "Get your butt in here Sha…"

Laughing at his eagerness Claire chewed her lip and looked her fill. Every muscle on his body was flexed, thanks to her slow torture. His legs were braced apart. Hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His flat stomach brought her attention back to her real goal.

"Angel, I love having you look at me but I'm not going to last."

"You mean I could make you…" bold seductress gone, in her place was a woman that made Shane truly crazy. "_you know_…by just looking at you?"

"Oh yeah." Words were beginning to fail him.

"Well…maybe I can do a little more than just…_look._" She told him taking a step forward. They were almost touching. Shane was almost panting, his heart was racing but it almost stopped when Claire moved again. This time she went to her knees.

"You're going to kill me…" he said as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

"Hold out as long as you can Shane….mmmm, I'm going to enjoy this." With that Shane's entire world revolved around the beautiful woman with her lips wrapped around him.

Claire wasn't sure what she was doing but the sounds Shane made and the hand that had found its way into her hair gave her confidence. She licked, kissed, and nipped him just like he was her favorite ice cream cone except he tasted better.

"Claire…_please…_"

Claire took the direction and swallowed him. Shane gripped her hair tighter but the pain she felt was negligible to pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down, turning herself on far more than she expected.

"I'm…I'm…" Shane groaned out his release. Swallowing every drop, she milked him until Shane slid to his knees in front of her.

Without a word, Shane kissed her. Warm water fell over them as Shane ravaged her mouth. Ending the kiss, he said, "I don't know what to say…that was…unbelievable. I'm the luckiest man on earth. Period."

"So I wasn't to…forceful?"

"Hell no."

Claire laughed and hugged him. "So my ordering you around was…"

"The fucking hottest thing anyone has ever done to me."

"Oh. Good."

Smiling Shane stood up. Claire rose, rubbing against him.

Shane grabbed the soap from the shelf and worked up a lather in his hands. The two washed each other until the water ran cold. Flicking it off, they got out of the shower.

"Claire…can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night? I mean just sleep too. I just want to…to hold you."

Claire dropped the ties to her robe, stepped up to Shane, who was staring at the ground, and kisses him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and poured herself into this kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Most defiantly."

Shane gently tied her robe closed. Claire looked at him confused.

"I'm the only one who gets to see this beautiful body naked. Plus this way I get to unwrap you before we crawl into bed together."

Grinning, Claire took Shane's hand and led him out of the bathroom. From there Shane took the lead. He was going toward his room. Without a word he opened the door and walked through the dark room. A lamp was flicked on. Moments later her robe and Shane's sweat were on the floor.

Shane crawled into bed followed closely by Claire. Laying on his back, Claire laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what Claire?"

"For tonight. I've never felt so…wanted."

"You are something else."

"Something good?"

"Oh, very good."

Giggling she snuggled closer.

"Go to sleep beautiful."

"What if I don't want to sleep?"

"Naughty girl…sleep."

"You said I was good."

"Naughty is good…for me at least. Sleep for a while and maybe I'll find an…interesting way to wake you."

"Goodnight Shane."

Sighing Shane pulled Claire on top of him. Her breathing slowed quickly, proving just how tired she was. Shane followed her soon after.

So it's been a really long time since my last update. Sorry about that. Hopefully this makes up for it. From now I don't really know what to do with this story. It seems to have come to an end. I am willing to take suggestions as to what ya'll would like to read. Know that I haven't read this book in several years. I will re-read it if need be. Anyway feel free to leave a comment or PM with any suggestions.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!

By the way these characters aren't mine I just played with them for a while :)


End file.
